


La machine à oiseaux

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Harpies, Lighthouses, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Un recueille de One-shot en majorité issue du Original Work Challenge et assez court pour être lue en moins d'une dizaine de minutes.Romance éventuelle, histoires de famille et de trahison. Bienvenue dans la machine à oiseaux.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Les histoires originales de francophones





	La machine à oiseaux

Le gardien du phare observait avec lassitude la chambre qu'il occupait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Alisson avait l'impression que l'île de la Perlenoir était figée, suspendu dans le temps. Rien n'évoluait ici à part lui, et même le brun commençait à ne plus se voir évoluer. Lentement atteint par la solitude de l'ile du phare.

Perlenoir était un rocher jeter sur l'eau, dépourvut de vie avec juste assez d'herbes pour cacher des insectes et deux pommiers qui pouvait aider à rendre la vie meilleurs et utile quand le bateau de ravitaillement arrivait en retard. Le jeune homme songeait à créer un potager mais la terre était trop mauvaise pour réussir à faire pousser autre chose que des pommiers. Il n'avait de toute manière pas l'envie de travailler la terre pour ne voir son travail évoluer lentement avec l'île. 

En haut de se rochet décevant se trouvait le phare, et la maison du gardien à coté d'elle sur l'unique espace plat de l'île. La maison était toujours la même, ayant résisté à trop de tempête pour changer et restant immobile près de la grande tour du phare. La peinture grise avait était autrefois blanche mais Alisson ne l'avais connu qu'avec cette couleur en partie disparut. L'intérieur était aussi déprimant, à jamais immobile sans son intervention.

Il se réveillait tout les matins dans une petite chambre aux murs bleu-gris. Des draps gris usés et peu confortable qu'il avait cessé de ranger sur le lit dans l'espoir de donné un peu de vie et d'action au lieu. Une armoire en partie vide de vêtement et de ses rares effets personnels. Il n'y avait que son bureau qui changer régulièrement, recouvert d'objets insolites comme une boite à musique en bois abimé par l'air marin et l'eau salé. Il avait réussit à restaurer pour pouvoir écouter la musique qui faisait tourné l'oiseau en bois. Il y avait des paniers vides qui avaient contenue des fruits frais et des coquillages soigneusement accrocher sur tous les murs de la petite maison. 

Il y avait aussi des animaux en bois qu'Alisson sculptait avec le bois qu'il avait des deux pommiers, manquant ainsi de bois pour les nuits froides mais le jeune homme s'en accoutumait. La plupart avait été donné, partant vers le continent ou une île plus belle que son piteux rochet. 

Sa seule compagnie matinal était un portait peint pour l'ancien gardien, une femme à la longue robe bleu de haut statut avec un faisan à la main et le caressant comme un animal de compagnie.

Alisson avait fini par connaitre les moindres détailles du tableau, les trois masques posé sur le sol, l'appareil photo dans le fond et les cadres photos vides sur le mur. Le brun connaissait sa seule compagnie humaine comme une vielle amie silencieuse et piéger par le cadre en bois. 

Le jeune homme se levait, rinçant son visage avant d'attraper ses lunettes rouges vins et de partir en quête d'une occupation. Il explorait l'île chaque matin en quête d'un changement, un déchet rejeter par la mer ou le vent. Malheureusement même l'océan semblait être le même chaque jour.

L'île de la Perlenoir semblait être mort, immobile au milieu d'un monde qu'il avait le souvenir d'être animé. La chose qui semblait vivante sur cette île était Kody. A chacune de ses visites le monde semblait d'un seul coup bouger aux rythmes de son rire et de ses sourires.

Il était venu une première fois sur l'île par hasard, et depuis Alisson attendait avec impatience chacune de ses visites. Même l'île semblait attendre sa venue et ne s'animé pour lui plaire et le faire rester sur se ridicule caillou qui n'était pas digne d'être baptiser île. 

Kody était la seule chose agréable de l'île, la seule chose qui le faisait continuer son travail. 

Alisson entendit un bruit alors qu'il fouillait dans le garde manger en quête d'un repas plus agréable qu'une nouvelle conserve de légume ou de viande. Le brun perdu tout intérêt pour son repas en reconnaissant le bruit provenant du phare. Son ami était arrivé et il parti aussitôt vers l'escalier qui le reliait à la tour du phare.

Le gardien gravit les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, arrivant essouffler en haut du phare où l'attendait Kody. Un sourire ornait déjà son visage quand il se releva après avoir reprit son souffle un court instant. L'autre garçon lui sourit a son tour, cachant à la hâte quelque chose derrière son dos.

Il était toujours aussi vif et beau, toujours lui-même avec ses cheveux en batailles noirs et ses yeux bleus marines remplies de malice. Les plumes qui ornaient le bas de son corps et les ailes à ses bras étaient d'un blanc brillant, la pointe noir et entretenue après des heures de toilettages la veille dans la chambre terne du gardien du phare.

La harpie était toujours aussi magnifique, et Alisson l'embrassa sans hésitation en se sentant vivre de nouveau par sa simple présence. Kody rit mais lui répondit amoureusement, déposant juste le sol un nouveau présent qu'il avait réussit à trouver sur la cote pour le brun. 

L'île était terne et figé dans l'océan, mais Alisson réalisait que cela pourrait être leur île, leurs endroits loin d'un monde qui n'accepterait pas leur amour. Peut être que cette île pourrait être parfaite.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que plusieurs personne lisent mes histoires sans être inscrit sur le site. Tout d'abord merci pour les petits curieux qui viennent me voir et aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser des Kudos et des commentaires mêmes si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site! N'hésitez pas à aller voir aussi mes autres récits.


End file.
